People are often looking for ways to protect their assets, such as a home, vehicle, etc. People buy insurance for exactly that reason—to protect against unforeseen risks. However, assessing risk in order to determine insurance premiums or rates can be complicated and often relies on generic information, rather than information specific to the user.